


Babes at the beach

by Angie_leena



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Babysitting, Day At The Beach, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_leena/pseuds/Angie_leena
Summary: Uncle Murphy is Jordan's favorite Uncle. Not that Murphy understands why. A day at the beach leads to awkward misunderstanding and first time meeting."Look it's a shell!” He exclaimed loudly, causing several of the families around them to look over. Murphy stared them all down. Jordan was pretty obviously of Asian descent, and since Murphy's pasty ass could never pass as anything but white, they almost always got stares. He knew Harper did every once in a while but not as often. Probably a chick thing Murphy figured





	Babes at the beach

**Author's Note:**

> Short baby-sitter Murphy fic. Cuz the idea wouldn't leave me alone. Take nothing but fluff in here guys honest

Murphy watched Jordan come running up to him _again_ with what was probably another conch shell. Maybe it was a starfish this time. Probably not, but one could only hope for a little variety.

The beach wasn't the worst idea he'd had for their little biweekly getaways though. Monty swore he still got cloudy eyed whenever they thought about _The Weekend._ Camping was a definite no go for both Jordan and Murphy. Murphy had to keep his rep as best uncle though and Disneyland their next time out was his way back on top. No matter how much he'd cried over the expense.

“Whatchu got kid?” He asked when Jordan got closer. 

“Look it's a shell!” He exclaimed loudly, causing several of the families around them to look over. Murphy stared them all down. Jordan was pretty obviously of Asian descent, and since Murphy's pasty ass could never pass as anything but white, they almost always got stares. He knew Harper did every once in a while but not as often. Probably a chick thing Murphy figured. 

“Yeah kid nice shell. Go play some more before we gotta get going.” Murphy told him putting the shell in the bucket he had brought along. 

“Ok!” Jordan cried and ran back out into the small waves. 

“Your not supposed to take shells off the beach” came a small voice next to him. Looking over he saw a little girl. She was a little older than Jordan. Maybe 9 or 10. Not that Murphy could really tell. Jordan was the extent of his knowledge when it came to children. He was amazed at how much the kid loved him and how much his parents trusted him with him. Enough to give him to Murphy twice a month for a full 12 hours. He had only lost him once so there was that he supposed. 

“Not gonna, kid” he said gruffly then turned back to keep Jordan in his eyeline. He saw the girl huff next to him and fold her arms. 

“then why do you have the bucket?” She asked, her tone saying she didn't believe him one bit. 

“Look kid, where are your parents? Pretty sure your not supposed to talk to strangers.” 

“You have a little boy” she said plainly. Like that made any sense. Murphy frowned and looked back at her. 

“What?” 

“You have a little boy” she repeated “ people with little boys or little girls aren't bad people.” She explained, her voice taking on the kind of tone he sometimes heard from either Harper or Monty when they were trying to explains some kid logic thing to him. It said she thought he was dumb for not knowing that.

“That's not how that works kid. Sometimes even parents can be really bad people.” He told her. That was something he knew as fact. “Besides he's not actually my kid.” Murphy had already turned to make sure Jordan was still in his field of vision, So he missed the slight widening or her eyes before she darted away. When he looked back she was already gone. He shrugged off the awkward conversation and continued to enjoy watching Jordan jump under the waves for a few more minutes before calling him up. Making sure Jordan had heard him he turned to begin packing up their small bag of stuff. 

Someone cleared their throat above him. “Uh excuse me.” The voice said.

Murphy looked up at the tall dark skinned man standing over him. The sun was haloed behind him, making him look like he just stepped out of a Greek painting of some long ago hero. His hair was wild and fell into his eyes. He couldn't make them out, but the cheekbones beneath them were high and splattered with freckles. He had wide, full lips and Murphy realized he was staring once he noticed that the man kept talking while Murphy was busy ogling him, meaning Murphy effectively missed half of what he said, not coming out of his daydreams until he heard Jordan shrieking. 

“Uncle Murphy! Get ready for me! You gotta catch meee!” Murphy whipped around with just enough time to brace himself for an harmful of wet,sand covered five year old. He let out his own yell at that.

“Ah! No! Jordan come on get off me kid your all wet!” He cried trying to pull his arms off of him. The more he struggled to pull him off, the harder Jordan laughed and clung to him. He had his hands firmly fisted in his hair and his legs wrapped around his waist as murphy tried to get him to let go by tickling him under his ribs. His screeching laugh almost hurt Murphy's ears but he'd be lying if he didn't say it was one of his favorite noises. 

As Murphy struggled with his charge as he tried not to pay too much attention to the man who was still hovering nearby. He did catch a glimpse of the girl from earlier but Jordan had managed to climb up Murphy's body and was trying to get himself onto his shoulders and Murphy's view was obstructed by a facefull of sandy torso.

“Kid your gonna suffocate me if you don't. Get. Off!” Murphy piched sideways as he tried to pry a skinny calf off his shoulder. Making sure not to land directly on top of Jordan, Murphy gave up and splayed his arms to the side. Laying flat in the sand with his 5 year old nephew sitting on his chest cackling Murphy closed his eyes and laughed along with him. When he pulled himself to together he opened his eyes to look at Jordan. He realized the stranger from earlier was still there. He was looking at Murphy with a small smile on his face and his eyes, golden brown like dark honey, were soft while he looked at them.

“He's your nephew then?” The man asked. 

Murphy frowned “Yes? he is?" he said, the question in his voice was evident apparently. 

“Sorry Maddi said there was someone watching little boys and asked me to come over.” By the end of his statement the man looked both horrified and embarrassed, but still tried to smile even as he saw the smile on Murphy's face freeze. 

He coughed to clear his throat “ hmm yeah uh he's my nephew. Well sorta. His dad and I uh we. . .grew. . up together?” 

The man frowned “ are you not sure about that?” He asked. 

Murphy laughed “well that's really more a third date story so we can leave it at that” 

“What do I get for first date conversation?” He asked.

Murphy frowned. Was this guy flirting with him? In front of children. He glanced at Jordan who looked ready to pass out.” This isn't a date. I don't even know your name man”

“Well in that case how about I get your name and maybe a first date?” 

Murphy's brow rose “ you usually ask people out in front of your kid?” He asked, pointedly glancing over at the girl who just looked bored by the conversation and not at all surprised or embarrassed. 

“I dont hide anything from her. And any boyfriend or girlfriend would have to be ok with her. She's with me as often as she's with her mom so yeah if the opportunity comes up it doesn't stop me. Does it bother you?” 

Murphy paused. He'd never dated anyone with a kid before but he didn't think he'd mind. He looked down at Jordan still on his chest. He'd fallen asleep. He sighed knowing it was gonna be a struggle getting back to the car. 

“You having a kid doesn't bother me. Me not knowing your name kinda bothers me though.” 

The man smiled “Bellamy. Bellamy Blake.” He said

“Well then _Bellamy_ how about you help me up so I can get my phone and then we can talk about that date while you walk me to my car?” 

Bellamy grinned. “ you just want help with your stuff since he's asleep.” He half accused. 

“Yes. That's right” Murphy said, wolf smile pulling across his features. “Problem?” 

“Not at all”


End file.
